Is she muggle?
by Leah Emerald Rose
Summary: A story about a girl with no knowledge of her past. Is she muggle or is she witch?
1. Chapter 1

-1

The cold metal pellets that some people called rain pounded her back for hours making her skin raw and sensitive to the touch. A thin bathroom robe covering her star patterned pajama's was her only protection against this storm. It was usually a light material that flowed in the night but when given water it became heavy and a burden to wear. She was too cold to notice. Emily's breathe was disturbed by the cold and made into uneven whimpers. "C-c-come on Emily… it's just a bit further. Home… safety." She couldn't tell if she was crying anymore. Fatigue had plagued her tiny body.

She stood still for a moment and squinted through the thick rain. The trees around her were massive. She was in aw at how frightening they seemed.

Emily was only thirteen years old and never had a good sense of direction. She traveled further and further from home. She tried to scrape up some memory of what had just happened to her but all she could feel was an ever-growing pain of sorrow tighten in her chest. She felt like there was someone following her. She was too scared to look behind herself. She did not want to know what she might find.

Pain suddenly struck her head sending her flat on her back. To her dismay, she found herself flat on her back being weighed down like paper by a massive branch. A scream of fear escaped her lips until she could get a grip of herself.

She tried to roll the branch off her chest but her strength failed her. It was all she could do to breath. She lifted it about an inch and took a deep breath in before her arms melted away and the branch landed on her chest again. A shrill shriek followed by a broken whimper parted from her once more.

Then she heard a voice of a girl call from a slight distance.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Suddenly the massive branch that was once threatening her life lifted softly from her body.

"Harry, Ron hurry!" the same voice called.

Emily felt herself being pulled away against the rough ground and her back being torn by the rocks on the ground. She failed to scream this time.

"Who is she?" a boy asked.

"She's a muggle!" this time both a different boy and the girl answered.

"How'd you get here?" the boy to her left asked. Emily could hardly make out their faces. It was too dark to see them.

" Let her be!" The girl pulled the boys away. "It's all right," The girl was now talking to Emily. "We'll take you in, you'll be safe for now."

Emily easily slipped out of consciousness soon afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

-1When she woke up she wish she had not. She didn't want to hear what people had to say about her. She didn't want them to kick her out and yell at her. When she woke up she was in for a surprise. Standing by her bed were three teenagers. They were way older than she was. She was only ten, they looked like giants compared to her. She pushed up and then mildly panicked when she looked at the soaked faces. They were still wet from the storm that brewed outside.

"Who are you?" she said frightened. Emily felt pain from where the branch had pinned her to the ground. She almost wanted to cry from the pain alone.

"You're awake." A red-headed boy stated. 'duh,' Emily thought. She looked around and she could tell that she was in a big hall and surrounded by beds, some empty some filled by other children that were sick or wounded.

"W-who are you?" Emily asked again. This time the girl of the three spoke up.

"Hello," she leaned forward and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione." Emily shook it out of politeness than retreated quickly. "This s Harry and Ron. We were the ones that found you in the forest, Do you remember?"

"Oh yes," Emily slowly started to remember things.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Emily."

"How old are you?"

"Ten, I think." The truth was Emily couldn't even remember. It was a secret of hers that she wished to remain hers. She did not want anybody finding out this time.

"You think?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember?"

"I remember quite fine." Emily huffed and folded her arms sticking herself mentally.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. We are just curious to find out why you were in the most dangerous--"

"It's none of your business." She laid back down on the bed and covered herself with sheets.

"Nice one Hermione," Ron spat out.

"Oh shut up Ron."

Emily didn't budge from under her sheets.

"We have to go, Emily, we are just glad your okay." Hermione added.

"Bye." she said shortly.

"What a rude little girl." Ron spat out again as the three started walking towards the door.

"Oh shut-up Ron."

"Well she is! We saved her life and she didn't even say thank you." The doors to the wide open hall shut behind them and there voices were only murmurs down the halls.

Emily felt her eyes start to swell with tears. She had never been so scared in her life. From her trembling child lips she uttered a sweet and simple, "Thank you."


End file.
